This invention relates to methods for containing chemicals and objects.
Guarino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,551 describes a flexible plastic film laminate adapted for use in the manufacture of a retortable pouch for food packaging. The laminate includes a layer of heat-sealable polyolefin, a binary layer of metallized thermoplastic polymer, and an adhesive to bond the layers. Katsura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,578, Evans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,632, Tanahashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,576, Viola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,114, and Ossian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,477, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,137 describe other flexible film laminate materials and methods for manufacturing materials including combinations of a polyolefin layer and other resin coatings bonded to both surfaces of an aluminum foil layer.
A single heat-shrinkable plastic layer bonded to one surface of a metal foil layer via an intermediate resin or adhesive layer is described for use in electromagnetic shielding and packaging by Nakano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,673. The heat-shrinkable layer of Nakano et al., which may be a polyolefin layer, causes the foil to wrinkle and contract in overall dimension.
Various foldable and non-foldable (i.e., elastic) sheet materials have been used in the laboratory to form closures and containers. Native aluminum foil is used as a foldable wrapping material for laboratory items which are to be autoclaved; a stretchable self-adherent plastic laboratory film (Parafilm.RTM.; manufactured by American Can Corp.) is used to form a water-tight closure on a test tube or other container; a polyvinylidine wrap (Saran Wrap.TM.) is used for wrapping various devices; and a high density polyethylene (HDPE) sheet is used as an autoclave containment bag for sterilizing biological waste.